Tierra de Oz
La Tierra de Oz es el país de hadas más atractivo y encantador de todo el mundo. Geografía Oz tiene una forma aproximadamente rectangular y está dividido por sus diagonales en cuatro países: País Munchkin en el este, País Quadling en el sur, País Winkie en el oeste y País Gillikin en el norte. Los cuatro países rodean la capital, la Ciudad Esmeralda, ubicada en el centro. Todo Oz está rodeado por sus cuatro lados por el Desierto Mortal, el cual sirve para protegerlo de la invasión y de que sea descubierto. Oz es el país más grande del continente de Nonestica. El estilo arquitectónico varía en cada país, si bien parte de la infraestructura de Oz está hecha de baldosas amarillas. Historia La historia de la Tierra de Oz está velada, ya que varios de los historiadores reales han dado versiones contradictorias de los acontecimientos pasados. El hada Lurline encantó la Tierra de Oz convirtiéndolo en un país de hadas, y dejó a una de sus hadas para supervisarlo. Durante el reinado del abuelo de Ozma, cuatro brujas malvadas se unieron para derrocar al rey y gobernar cada una uno de los cuatro cuadrantes. Mombi capturó al rey lo hizo prisionero, pero más tarde fue vencida por la Bruja Buena del Norte. La malvada bruja del sur fue vencida por Glinda. Cuando O.Z. Diggs aterrizó con su globo aerostático en el centro del país, se pensó que debía ser un mago y el legítimo gobernante de Oz, debido a las iniciales estampadas en su globo. Él construyó la Ciudad Esmeralda y reunió a los cuatro reinos, aunque siempre vivió temiendo a las cuatro brujas.El maravilloso mago de OzDorothy and the Wizard in Oz Dorothy Gale llegó a la Tierra de Oz en un ciclón, matando a la Bruja Mala del Este. También mató a la Bruja Mala del Oeste y reveló que el Mago era un farsante. El espantapájaros fue coronado como el nuevo Rey de Oz. Cuando el General Jinjur y su Ejército de la Revuelta conquistaron la Ciudad Esmeralda, Glinda decidió no ayudar al espantapájaros a recuperar el trono. En vez de eso, inició la búsqueda de Ozma, la legítima gobernante. Descubrió una conspiración entre el Mago y Mombi, y finalmente restauró a Ozma en su trono.La maravillosa tierra de Oz La inexperiencia de Ozma en asuntos exteriores le hizo ganarse al enemigo del Rey Nome, quien más tarde trató sin éxito invadir Oz, después de lo cual, Glinda erigió una barrera protectora de invisibilidad alrededor de todo el país.Ozma of OzThe Emerald City of Oz La Tierra de Oz estaba completamente aislada del mundo exterior hasta que el historiador real consiguió hacer contacto con Shaggy Man mediante la telegrafía sin hilos.The Patchwork Girl of Oz Cultura Población Oz está habitado por más de medio millón de personas, aunque muchas de ellas no están hechas de carne y hueso. Los historiadores reales afirman que todos ellos estaban felices y eran prósperos. No se conoce ninguna enfermedad en el país, y nadie muere a menos que tengan un accidente que les impida seguir con vida. Gobierno Oz es una monarquía absoluta, su gobernante se llama Oz u Ozma. El gobierno no se aplica totalmente, ya que muchas partes de Oz nunca han oído hablar de la princesa reinante Ozma. El Emperador de los Winkies, el Monarca de los Munchikins, el Rey de los Quadlings, y el Soberano de los Gillikns son todos vasallos del Soberano de la Ciudad Esmeralda. Economía Aunque la moneda se ha usado en el pasado, desde que Ozma comenzó su reinado no fue una economía monetaria; la magia es la fuente de gran parte de su producción. No hay gente rica o pobre, y la avaricia es desconocida. Todos están dispuestos a compartir lo que tienen para hacer feliz a su vecindad. Todo el mundo trabaja la mitad de su tiempo y juega durante la otra mitad, y la gente disfruta tanto del trabajo como del juego. No hay supervisores y cada uno se enorgullece de hacer lo mejor para sus amigos y sus vecinos. Debido a que la Tierra de Oz está aislada de los demás países por el Desierto Mortal, produce toda su alimentación. Gran parte de su producción es la misma que en el resto del mundo, pero hay algunos comestibles que son solo conocidos en la Tierra de Oz, como el néctar de lacasa y tamornas. Además, en muchas partes de Oz, otros productos como libros y armas crecen de los arbustos. Sistema legal La gente de Oz se comporta tan bien que no hay ni un solo abogado entre ellos. La gatita Eurkea es una de los pocos acusadas que fue llevada a juicio. Fue juzgada por un jurado de nueve personas y animales, y fue defendida por el Hombre de Hojalata. Solo hay una prisión en Oz y raramente se usa. Ojo es el único prisionero que ha pasado una noche allí. Bandera La bandera real se divide en cuatro cuadrantes de color azul celeste, rosa, lavanda y blanco. En el centro hay una estrella de verde esmeralda. Los colores representan los cuatro países de Oz, y la estrella la Ciudad Esmeralda. Himno nacional El himno nacional es el The Oz Spangled Banner y hay muchas otras melodías populares. Los habitantes de Oz disfrutan de las fiestas y de la música. Existen grupos musicales que actúan en muchas ocasiones especiales, como la Banda de Cornetas Imperial, la Banda de la Audiencia Real, la Banda de Corneta de la Ciudad Esmeralda y la Banda de Hojalata.The Road to Oz Colores dominantes Cada uno de los países de Oz tiene sus propias características y su color dominante. En el País Munchkin, el color dominante es el azul, en el País Winkie el amarillo, en el País Gillikin es morado y en País Quadling el rojo. La región que rodea a la Ciudad Esmeralda está dominada por el verde. Sin embargo los malentendidos surgen sobre la extensión de la dominación de cada color. Una lectura cuidadosa de los trabajos de los historiadores reales revela los verdaderos hechos. Es obvio que el camino de baldosas amarillas que serpentea a través del País Munchkin es amarillo, no azul. Cuando el grupo de Ozma regresa a Oz desde Ev, después de la primera derrota del Rey Nome, aterrizan en la región Munchkin, y ven sus verdes laderas y colinas boscosas ante ellos mientras cruzan el Desierto Mortal. El Hombre de Hojalata construye a Jack Pumpkinhead en el País Gillikin, usando una calabaza naranja para la cabeza y vistiendo al hombre de palo con una camisa roja y un chaleco rosa. Cuando Shaggy Man se viste con elegancia en la Ciudad Esmeralda, escoge un traje de terciopelo de color rosa, con chaleco y medias de color crema. Los muebles a su alrededor están hechos de brocados de oro con bordados color escarlata. El bosque de Gugu se encuentra en el morado País Gillikin, pero es el hogar de un leopardo amarillo y un mono gris, y de los osos de todos los tamaños y colores, entre otros animales.The Magic of Oz Se pueden ver otros ejemplos de la variedad de colores en Oz para demostrar que la combinación de colores de Oz está lejos de ser uniforme o absoluta, a pesar de las afirmaciones exageradas. Trasfondo La Tierra de Oz fue creada por L. Frank Baum en su libro El maravilloso mago de Oz y es el escenario de la mayoría de las historias de Oz, incluyendo las escritas por los sucesores de Baum. Notas y referencias * Suzanne Rahn. The Wizard of Oz: Shaping an Imaginary World. New York, Twayne, 1998. * Richard Tuerk. Oz in Perspective: Magic and Myth in the L. Frank Baum Books. Jefferson, NC, McFarland, 2007. Categoría:Lugares en:Land of Oz